<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's a Date by softoriginals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508813">It's a Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softoriginals/pseuds/softoriginals'>softoriginals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, blue working at interpol is hype, buttshipping - Freeform, commission, gold is a bastard but he has his good moments, still wondering why there's no better shipname for them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 03:47:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softoriginals/pseuds/softoriginals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue wouldn't have her life any other way: a stable job at Interpol, a nice apartment in Unova, just making money and rolling along her usual schedule. Except for the fact that her love-life is practically non-existent, a fact her co-worker often likes to tease her with. The final straw is eventually reached, and as a result Blue lies about her status on impulse. Luckily for her, Gold is there to back her up... and he's doing it surprisingly well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Pokedex Holder Blue | Green/Gold (Pokemon Adventures)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's a Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This work was written as a commission for skittymon! Thank you so much once again for commissioning me with this idea, I had a blast writing it! </p><p>Hope you all enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Just this once.”</p><p>That’s what Blue told Interpol two years ago, when they had called her up to ask about her interest in working on some tool for agents in Unova. Little did Blue know she’d find her life’s passion at those foreign headquarters. She had been hesitant about moving and leaving her friends behind, but giving use to her resources and brains for a greater cause pulled her in. After she settled, it didn’t take all too long until she was declared the new chief of technology development. Blue wouldn’t have things any other way, except when it came to her love-life, which had been… pretty non-existent ever since she became the chief. That was a fact that her closest colleague, a man who called himself the Magician, liked to tease her with. He asked about it more times than Blue could remember, mostly confused by the fact that a person like Blue could easily reel someone in. She had both beauty and brains, after all. </p><p>Sadly, today was no exception. Blue had just rounded up on checking the functionalities of her latest products, when the Magician popped up by her side. They made some smalltalk while Blue packed her stuff, but she could feel the conversation leading up to the burning question her colleague had been dying to ask.</p><p>“So, any hot dates tonight? I’m sure they’re all in line for you.” the Magician wiggled his eyebrows, hoping to finally get the dirt on his boss. Blue had a feeling he was asking this to inform his male colleagues with later. She was single, but not stupid. </p><p>Blue huffed, pulling the elastic band that kept her hair in a ponytail out. She could feel her inner frustration growing faster than the speed of light. Why did it matter so much whether she was dating someone or not? She was very content with the way her life was now. “I have a <em> very </em>hot date waiting for me. With my boyfriend.”</p><p>Her eyes widened as soon as she realized what she blurted out. Luckily, the Magician couldn’t see the look on her face as her hair shielded it from him, but she hastily finished up packing her stuff to avoid further questions anyway. She quickly mumbled a goodbye before she bolted, in the most natural way possible, out of the building. She actually wanted to slam her head into a brick wall. She lied about having a relationship. To her co-worker. Who worked at the international police with her. Of course, he’d find out eventually that she was lying.</p><p>Blue let out a frustrated groan while she got into her car, fumbling with her keys. Her head was spinning with possibilities. Could she still play it off as a joke? Did she actually have to find a guy now to validify her statement? Did a rent-a-boyfriend exist? She closed her eyes, outweighing her options while starting her car. Except her car didn’t start. Another great addition to her list of things that could absolutely have gone better today. </p><p>“Crap!” Blue yelled out, banging her head against her steering wheel. Just her luck. She grabbed her phone from the passenger seat, about to dial the nearest car workshop when her eyes spotted a familiar name. <em> Gold</em>. She knew he was in the neighbourhood, stalking DJ Mary on her tour around the different regions like a lovesick fanboy. If he could come by with some jumper cables, she could save some money. She didn’t hesitate to tap the dial button and fumbled around with her keychains while she waited for him to pick up. </p><p>“Well, well, why is the Interpol lady calling me up late at night? Perhaps a booty call? Have I been <em> bad</em>, agent Blue?” Gold purred her name, never once letting go of his crude personality. Usually she ignored his behaviour. It surprised her less and less over the years and she learned to just filter through his words, but now it was like his awful flirting lit up a little lightbulb in her head. Perhaps…</p><p>“I need you to help me start my car with jumping cables. I’m still at Interpol, stuck at the parking lot.” </p><p>“Tsk, tsk, so bossy. I’ll be there in five minutes.” Gold replied with a chuckle, before hanging up. </p><p>The lightbulb in Blue’s head continued to burn brighter and brighter. She hated the idea of <em> him </em> helping her out of her nasty colleague situation, but he was also the right person for the job. She bit on her nails while contemplating how in the world you ask someone to be your boyfriend for a day. Would he need payment? Some other reward, like fancy dinner? She would owe him something, that’s for sure. Her train of thoughts was cut short when she potted the headlights turning onto the parking lot. Blue quickly stepped out of her car to greet her possible Fake-Boyfriend-To-Be. </p><p>“Hey, thanks for meeting me.” Blue smiled, popping the hood of her car open to give Gold access. “I know it’s late and all. It’s a good kind of coincidence you were nearby.”</p><p>“Anything for you, darling.” Gold winked, before getting the cables out of his car. “I can’t ignore a damsel in distress’ cry for help now, can I?”</p><p>Blue tried hard not to cringe. She sheepishly chuckled instead, deciding it was time to put her plan into motion before it was too late. “Heh, yeah. I sure am lucky. Though, this isn’t the only thing I need your help with…”</p><p>Gold looked up, a questioning look plastered on his face. “Well?”</p><p>She felt a little embarrassed about having to ask, but she pushed it down. Yes, it was quite mortifying. Yes, she would probably hear about this non-stop for the remainder of the year. But it was for a good cause: getting her colleagues to shut the hell up. “You see, I made the mistake of telling my nosy colleague that I’m… in a relationship. I’m not, though. So to solidify my case, I need you to fake being in a relationship with me. Just for a little while.”</p><p>Gold blinked, taking the information in for a second. Then he shrugged carelessly, giving her a smile. “Sure thing. I’d be honored to fake-date a beautiful woman like you.”</p><p>Blue hit Gold’s shoulder, half-expecting the careless answer he’d give her but still surprised anyway. “Oh, shut up. But thank you, anyway.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It took four alarms with five minute intervals to wake Blue up, the sound of her obnoxiously loud Spice Girls alarm finally reaching her ears. She clawed at her phone, trying to get it to shut up before she’d actually become deaf. She opened the one eye that wasn’t blocked by her pillow, peeking at the messages that she had received overnight. They were mostly from Gold. She groaned out loud, remembering the situation she had oh so smoothly gotten herself into.</p><p>
  <em> Hey Blue - or should I say, my darling? Babe? Cutie? - I’m picking you up in 15 minutes. A boss lady wouldn’t want to be late for work now, would she? ;) </em>
</p><p>She peeked at the time he sent the message, then at the actual time. Only five minutes left. She quickly gathered an outfit together, put her hair up in a ponytail and washed her face. Against all odds, Gold was on time despite his infamous reputation as a late-comer, the sound of a honking car starting at exactly 07:45 AM. Blue stumbled down a flight of stairs, then plopping down in the passenger seat with a sigh. </p><p>“Morning sunshine, ready for our big entrance at work?” Gold smiled, handing her a sandwich. He didn’t wait for her answer and continued talking. “ I know I don’t have much of an appetite yet at hours like these, so I went to get us sandwiches before I picked you up.”</p><p>Blue’s eyes widened a little, she couldn’t help but let confusion dominate her tone. “That’s… sweet?”</p><p>Gold drove his car out of her driveway in the meantime, his eyes focussed on the road so Blue couldn’t quite read his expression. “Well, even if I’m your fake boyfriend, I’m still going to try and treat you right, you know.”</p><p>She couldn’t help but feel a little awkward: she wasn’t really expecting things to play out like this, but she was also just happy he’d take things seriously. She tried to relax into her seat a little, nibbling away at her sandwich while she waited for Gold to arrive at her work. Once he did, he practically bolted out of his car to open the door for her. Blue took his hand, but not too tight, and walked with him to her floor. Her nerves started to build and she mentally made a little prayer that Gold wouldn’t embarrass her. When she opened the last doors, she could feel the Magician’s eyes on them immediately. Blue cleared her throat, readying herself to introduce Gold, but he surprisingly took the lead himself.</p><p>“Ah, you must be Blue’s co-worker.” Gold let go of her hand, to shake the Magician’s. Her co-worker looked a little stunned, his eyes scanning Gold from head to toes. “I’m Gold. It’s nice to meet you!"</p><p>He then turned to her again and quickly bent over to press a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll see you at lunch, babe. Why not invite the Magician as well?”</p><p>Again, Blue was cut off before she could even get a word in. The Magician’s face lightened up entirely at Gold’s proposition, probably happy to have an opportunity to get all the dirt on their ‘relationship’. “That would be great! Your boyfriend is so attentive, Blue. I’m almost jealous.”</p><p>Blue laughed, although a little sheepishly. Her plan worked out just fine so far so good. Gold definitely played his part very well. To her surprise, if anyone was unnatural, it was her. She was usually unwavering, but his approach managed to sway something inside her a little. Her lips formed a smile without too much thought. Maybe things weren’t so bad after all.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Time for lunch, hard workers!”</p><p>Gold’s voice echoed through their workplace as he walked in, his hands suspiciously held behind his back. Blue whipped up her welding protective mask and lifted an eyebrow. “What’s with your hands? Did you get arrested on your way in?”</p><p>Gold chuckled, but nodded his head as he revealed what he was hiding. A small bouquet of flowers, a beautiful mix of white and blue. She noticed some of her personal favorite flowers were hidden between the ‘standard’ bouquet fillers. A warm, fuzzy feeling started to spread around her chest. They’d been texting back and forward throughout the entire day, in which Gold revealed his plan of getting the flowers and asked for Blue’s favorites. She knew it was coming, but her cheeks flushed anyway. At least it added to the credibility of their relationship.</p><p>“It would’ve been very possible but no, I decided to get you some flowers.” Gold replied as he walked up to Blue, pecking her cheek softly but with confidence. “You work so hard and I’m extremely proud of you, so this is a little treat. How about having the grand finale tonight, where I cook you fancy dinner and we enjoy a good bottle of red?”</p><p>Blue smiled and gave him a wink. “It’s a date. You know me so well.”</p><p>The Magician had silently crept up to them in the meantime, but didn’t speak up until now. “Aw, you really got yourself a keeper, chief!”</p><p>“Hey now, I’m quite the catch myself.” Blue huffed, but her brain wouldn’t stop thinking. Had Gold finally found maturity? Or had she been looking at a facade all along and was this how he’d really be in a relationship? It confused her, but she couldn’t say she disliked it. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a nudge from the Breeder. His golden eyes sparkled, looking like he genuinely enjoyed himself. </p><p>“She’s a bigger catch than I am, I agree. Now let’s go get lunch before you two run out of break time.” </p><p>The pair interlocked hands again while they walked outside. For some reason, it felt more comfortable than this morning. Blue definitely felt less tense. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t secretly enjoying being pampered and, well, loved? It was like a breath of fresh air through her days of set routines.</p><p>She tugged at Gold’s hand to stop walking for a minute. “You know, you didn’t have to go all out today. I never expected you to take this so seriously. But I appreciate it nonetheless.”</p><p>“<em>Ouch</em>.” Gold pouted, fake-hurt. Then his face changed into a more serious expression. “Just because it’s fake, doesn’t mean I won’t give my full effort at giving you a good experience. This is genuinely how I would treat you, real or not real.”</p><p>Blue was a bit taken aback by his words, but then got on her tippy-toes and carefully placed a kiss on his cheek. His mouth formed a small ‘o’ as his face turned bright red. It pleased her to see him being the flustered one for once. </p><p>“Then I suppose there’s no harm in keeping up the act a little longer.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>